Locked Out
by LayTheSmackDown
Summary: After Wrestlemania.... 7 superstars decide to go out to a nightclub. But when they get back to the arena and get locked in, what will happen when someone or something tries to end their careers and lives.
1. Chapter 1

bh

Welcome to the first Chapter of my new Fan Fiction. " Locked Out" Again I own none of the superstars of events that take place in this story. Enjoy!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Ashley was the last Diva in the locker room. She had just finished her tag team match with her best friend and Jeff Hardy's girlfriend Candice Michelle. She opened her locker door and took out a pair of shiny silver high heel shoes. Ashley felt like that luckiest girl ever, because she was dating none other than John Cena. They had been dating for 2 years. Ashley was also best friends with the Hardy Brothers, Matt and Jeff. She had noticed that since Candice had been dating Jeff she had been so happy. Even though Chris Jericho was arrogant and selfish, they all had somewhat of a respect for him. Ashley on the other hand, for some reason really liked Chris Jericho. She was probably the only one out of all her friends who didn't act at certain times and really would sacrifice things for him. Then there was Dave Batista…. No matter how big or "scary" he was. Outside the ring he was the sweetest person. It was the night after Wrestle Mania the biggest event in sports entertainment. And every year after Wrestle Mania all of them would go to a nightclub. Just then Candice came into the locker room. "Hey Candy… where have you been?" Ashley asked her best friend. "No where… just making fun of Santino with Jeff." Candice cracked up. "I can't blame you." Ashley laughed. Candice went into the changing area and Ashley followed. "I can't wait to go to this club." Candice exclaimed as she put on a red mini skirt and a plaid tube top. Ashley put on a pair of her dark jeans and plain black tube top. "I know… let's hope we can control John this time." She laughed. "Yeah cause last year was just great…. Your boyfriend got all of us drunk!" Candice joked. Ashley came out of the locker room and took out some lip gloss from her bag. She went over to the mirror and fixed her curly blonde hair. "Hey that wasn't his fault." Ashley giggled. "Right…" Candice said in a sarcastic voice. Then the "Champ" walked into the room listening to something on his I Pod, He was walking and lip syncing something. Ashley tried to suppress a burst of laughter, as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. John opened his eyes and smiled. "What are you listening to?" Ashley asked as she took one of the head phones and put in her ear. "_I don't need a man to make it happen…." _Ashley gave John back the head phone. "What the hell?" She laughed. Then the Hardy Brothers came into the room as their normal gleeful selves. "Hello Friends." Jeff said and took a seat on the bench. Then Candice came out of the dressing room. "Well hello beautiful." Jeff got up and kissed Candice on the hand as if she were the princess and Jeff was the prince. "AW" Candice giggled. Matt made a gagging sound. Then the ayatollah of rock and Rolla and the Animal walked into the room. "Oh great… Mr. Entertainment is here." John groaned into Ashley's ear. Ashley gave John a look. John knew that Ashley cared about Chris but he didn't know why. " Once we get to this club…. I'm gonna get my swerve on." Chris said as he began somewhat of a dance around Ashley. "Man.. your too old to get your swerve on." Jeff complained as he pushed him away from Ashley. "Your never too old to get down." Chris joked. "Be careful before you break something." Dave laughed. "Hey your older than me!" Chris said looking at Dave. "Yes… but I don't act like I'm 17!" Dave said. "Are you children ready yet?" Jeff said finally getting up "Children? You are one of the youngest here!" Matt said. "Well…… again I act older that Jericho over there." Jeff said his name as if it were something that made him want to throw up. "Can we go please?" Ashley groaned. "Fine…. Now who's acting like the youngest?" Chris joked. "Um Hi I am the youngest!" Ashley said and held John's hand. "Ha Chris is old enough to be your father and he still acts younger!" John joked. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO The superstars went into the elevator and then it stopped right before the lobby. "Good lord" Dave groaned. Then Randy Orton and Adam "Edge" Copeland walked into the elevator. "Someone shoot me please." Ashley groaned at Candice. "Well look who it is….. is there a stripper pole around?" Adam said looking at Ashley. "And where are you going down the yellow brick road?" Ashley said again making fun of Adam's self proclaimed "Golden locks". "HA that's funny… but if you haven't noticed your hair is blonde and curly as well." Randy said about to touch Ashley's beautiful hair. She stepped back "Whoa there Orton I don't need an infection." John laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Randy asked him. "You!!" John was clearly getting pissed off. Everyone knew that John didn't like Randy and vice versa. Finally the elevator stopped on the lobby floor. "Oh thank god." Candice groaned. "And Candice… call me." Adam said and blew Candice a kiss. Candice gagged, "ewwwww.. Hell no" Ashley laughed. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Well that's chapter 1…… hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to "Locked Out" Chapter 2…. Again I own none of the superstars or events that take place in this story… ENJOY!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX The 7 superstars pulled into a parking spot at a local nightclub. "What time is it?" Ashley asked after realizing how dark it was. "10:30." Jeff answered checking his watch. "Well at least we're here." Candice sighed impatiently. Candice was really into the whole party scene. Ashley on the other hand would go to clubs but would rather watch a movie at home. "Okay everybody out… were here" Chris said un doing his seatbelt. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO The superstars entered the club. Ashley and John were seated at a table, Jeff and Candice were at the bar getting a drink And everyone else was just hanging around. "What do you want?" Jeff asked putting his arm around Candice's waist. "I don't know….. you?" Candice asked looking around the bar. "I don't know but I'll start easy then go harder later on." Jeff smirked. "Not to hard please…. I have to sleep beside you tonight and I don't want to wake up at 3am thinking a bomb went off!" Candice joked. "Hey I don't do that during the night!" Jeff insisted. "Right….. then I must be dreaming,." Candice laughed. The bartender came over to serve them. "What would you like?" She asked Candice first. "Uh I'll just take I margarita I guess." "Alright and you sir?" She asked Jeff. " I'll just take a beer for now please." She nodded and went to get the drinks. "No seriously Candy do I?" Jeff asked. "Uh why don't you ask Matt he can give you a honest answer " Candice said giving Jeff a kiss on the cheek. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Ashley and John were sitting at the table. John was drinking a beer and Ashley as well. "Take a look at Jericho over there." John said . Ashley looked over and saw Chris talking to some random ladies. "Well that's typical." Ashley joked. "Why do you like him so much?" John asked her. "Well he hasn't done anything to me….. and he is my friend." Ashley replied taking another sip of her beer. "I can't believe your drinking a beer!" John joked. "Why I like beer more than a margarita" Ashley said. "Well most ladies don't" John said "Well excuse me" Ashley joked in a sarcastic voice. "Well that's why I like you….." John said kissing her on the cheek. "Aw.' Ashley said taking John's hat off his head and putting it on her. "Hey I want my hat!" John joked. "Hey you pretty much live in this hat, but fine" She joked and put the hat back on his head. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Dave and Matt were sitting on one of the love seats. "Dude why are we sitting together on something called a love seat?" Dave asked moving slightly away from Matt. "I don't know…. Would you prefer if we go into one of the booths?" Matt asked him. "Hell no" Dave laughed. "Take a look at Mr. Lover boy over there." Matt laughed and pointed at Chris who was still talking to random ladies. "And he is married?" Dave joked as Chris came over to join them. "All in a days work." Chris said. "Dude you know that you are married right?" Matt asked and shifted over so Chris could sit. Dave got up. "I'm gonna go get a drink." He got up and went to the bar. Chris settled into the chair. "Ok then" Matt sighed. Then a couple of ladies walked by them. "Well hello." Chris said. "Sorry but I wouldn't want to interrupt your time with your partner." The ladies giggled and left. "PARTNER?" Matt said jumping out of his seat. "Holy Crap" Chris said jumping back as well. Dave came back and laughed "Ha I leave for 2 minutes and you two are hooking up." Then the other superstars came and joined them. "Attention everyone." Someone was on the open stage. "Tonight is open mic night would anyone like to start.?" Jeff and John jumped up and ran on stage together. "No your joking right?" Ashley looked at Candice in horror. "God no." Candice said. John and Jeff got up to the mic. Chris and Matt burst out in an episode of laughter. Then music began to play. "Shoot me now please I beg you." Ashley groaned at Candice. "What the hell are they singing?" No one knew until Matt and Chris recognized the tune. "LADIES NIGHT?" they both said in unison. Ashley began laughing so hard she almost cried. "Oh lord.. wow" Candice said recovering from an episode of laughter. "_It's a ladies night" _Jeff and John sang in unison. "Are they insane?" Dave asked Ashley. "Well Jeff is I know…. Wow" When the song ended John and Jeff came back "Can we dance please?" Jeff begged the gang. Candice sighed "Fine I'm in… Ash… I cant do it with out you." Ashley looked at John "Only if you are babe." She finally gave in. "Hell Yeah!" John laughed. Ashley looked at the 3 other superstars. "Please?" She asked. Chris nodded "Yeah please?" Matt looked at Dave "Why not?" Dave groaned "Fine but not for you…. For Ashley". Ashley smiled "Thanks….. lets go." They joined Jeff and Candice on the dance floor. Then Chris hip checked Ashley. "Are you okay?" She laughed and hip checked him back. "Well I am now." He joked. "Jeff you're quite the dancer" Candice laughed "Well… I try… now I can get my swerve on " Jeff joked at Chris. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX That's chapter 2 hope you check out chapter 3!!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to "Locked Out" Chapter 3…… Again I own none of the superstars or events that take place…Enjoy!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX The superstars were exiting the club when they realized that they forgot their luggage back at the arena. Dave pulled into the arena's parking lot. "Wow that was fun." Matt said looking back at the other superstars. "Um Candy…." Ashley said looking back at them. "Yeah?" "I think you should wake Jeff" Ashley pointed out. Candice looked beside him and saw Jeff asleep with his head on top of Candice's purse. "Aw but he looks so cute!" Candice looked at him. "Wait!" Matt said pulling something out of his pocket. "What?" Chris asked him. "I need to record Jeff snoring." Matt joked passed Candice the phone "Here tape it." He laughed and gave the phone to her. "No Matt… he looks too innocent." Candice moved some of Jeff's red hair out of his face. "Oh please give me the phone I'll do it!" Ashley giggled and took the phone from Candice. "Why do you want Jeff snoring on your phone?" John asked him. "Because I need living proof that Jeff is the most annoying sleeper in history!" Matt said. "Ha look at him sleep." Chris laughed. "Well I can't lie Jeff is really cute." Ashley laughed and continued recording Jeff snoring. "Okay that's enough." Matt laughed and Ashley gave him his phone back. "For gods sake will you wake him up already…" John laughed. "Fine…… Jeff…..Jeff" Candice tried to wake Jeff up. "Just pull the purse out from under his big head." Matt laughed. "NO.. baby wake up" Candice tapped Jeff on the shoulder. "Huh?" Jeff finally woke up. "We left our luggage in the arena." John told Jeff. "Oh okay." Jeff put his head on Candice's shoulder. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO The superstars got into the arena and had gotten their luggage and had met up back at the door. "Okay here we go." John said and reached for the door knob, pulled it and then had a confused look on his face. "What's the hold up Cena?" Dave asked and went up beside him. "I think its locked." John told Dave. "Locked? Let me try." Dave tried then got the same confused look on his face. "Huh… What the hell?' "Let a pro have a go." Chris went up with them. "Here we go." Candice joked and she and Ashley sat on top of their suitcases. "Break the doors down!" Chris shouted and did some what of a drop kick towards the door. Then something almost like a force field made Chris rebound and land on top of the two divas. "Holy Crap Chris… do you ever wash there wrestling boots?" Candice asked and gagged. "Yes!! Sometimes… no" Chris stuttered "How much do you weigh again?" Ashley asked him. Chris got up and helped up Ashley. "Are you okay Ash?" John asked her. "Yeah I think I damaged some internal organs but yeah" She laughed. "Thanks for your concern… I'm touched" Candice groaned and helped herself up. "Sorry" Chris laughed. "Now what?" Jeff asked Dave. "I don't know…" Dave replied. "What time is it?" John asked looking out the window and seeing the sky begin to grow lighter. "4 am" Jeff said looking at his watch. "I'm tired" Ashley said. "So are we spending the night here?" Matt asked. "I guess we have no choice." Candice said. "Fine" John sighed XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Ashley, Matt and Chris were in the locker area listening to the recording of Jeff sleeping. "Wait till Jeff hears this." Chris said trying to suppress laughter. "Ha listen to that." Ashley laughed. "I always knew he was loud but wow" Matt burst into an episode of laughter. Candice came out of the washroom and heard something playing. "What the hell is that?" "It's your boyfriend" Chris replied. Candice shot Chris a look. "How are we supposed to sleep in here?" Matt asked looking around the locker room. "I have no clue" Ashley sighed just then John came into the room gurgling mouthwash when he heard the recording and spit up the mouthwash. Ashley couldn't help laughing. "You know your supposed to do that over a sink right?" Chris asked him. "Thanks……" John mocked. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Well that's chapter 3!! Hope you liked it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to "Locked Out" Chapter 4! Again I own none of the superstars or events that take place in this story…ENJOY!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Ashley woke up and gazed around the room. She saw that she was on John's bare chest. She giggled a bit to herself. She looked up at the clock on the wall and read 8:00. "Whoa too early" She said to herself. She looked over on the easy chair and saw Jeff sleeping upside down with a hat covering his face. And saw Candice on top of his with Jeff's arms wrapped around her. "Aw" she said. She looked over and saw Dave asleep with his head against the lockers and Matt's head on Dave's shoulder. She suppressed laughter. Then it hit her "Where the hell is Chris?" Then she felt something on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Chris's head on her shoulder. After a while the other superstars eventually woke up. Matt woke up and saw that he was on Dave's shoulder "Holy Crap!" Matt jumped up and moved away. Chris eventually woke up and saw that he was on Ashley's shoulder "Oh Sorry" He laughed a bit. "It's okay." Ashley smiled at him. "What time is it?" Jeff asked Finally waking up. "8:15" John replied. "Do you think the door is opened yet?" Ashley asked. "Let's check babe" John said. "Okay!" Ashley said getting up slowly. She noticed that she was wearing a John Cena T-shirt. "I didn't wear this to sleep." She looked confused. "Um you looked cold last night…. And I gave it to you" John confessed. "AW baby" Ashley smiled and kissed him and the two began a long make out. "Lord come on" Dave got up and pulled the two apart. "Fine lets go" John sighed. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Chris and Jeff were in the arena's kitchen looking for breakfast. "What are we supposed to eat?" Jeff asked. "I don't know….I guess we'll have to be creative." Chris sighed . "Who am I George Forman?" Jeff asked. Chris laughed "Come on it's not that hard" "How would you know?" Jeff asked knowing that Chris wasn't the best cook around. "Well I have kids you know" Chris said. "So what did you have in mind Rachel Ray?" Jeff smirked. Chris shot Jeff a look "You could help you know" "Why?' Jeff asked in his most childish voice. "Fine I'll do it…. God you sound just like my son!" Chris said and began looking in the fridge. "Well I learned from the best" Jeff laughed. "you realize my son is 4 and you are a 31 year old man right?' Chris pointed out. "30!! I am 3O man!! Jeff protested. Just then Candice and Matt came down stairs. "What are you yelling about now?" Matt asked the legend thriller. "Chris called me old" Jeff whined again. "LIAR!! I said that you are 31!!" Chris said. "Oh Lord" Candice groaned. "I am not 31!!" Jeff said again. "Your mad because he said that you are 31" Matt asked. "Yes because I am not!!" Jeff said again. "Right Candy?" Jeff went up to her and gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Yes Jeff" Candice sighed. "But you will be 31 on August 31st you know that right" Chris said. "But not till then!!" Jeff screamed. Then Dave, Ashley and John came back. "Jeff why are you screaming?" Ashley asked. "Cause Chris is giving out false Information" Jeff said. Ashley went over to Chris. "What the hell is he talking about" Chris laughed "Jeff is in denial about his age" John laughed and went over to Jeff. "Dude your not that old….31 isn't old" "I AM 30!!" Jeff whined. "Anyway the door is still locked," Dave said changing the subject. "Well I am going to take a shower… do you want to come Candy?" Ashley asked. "Oh God Yes!' Candy said giving Jeff a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you" Jeff whined. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Ashley and Candice got into the showering area. "Something feels odd about this place doesn't it ?" Ashley asked and stepped into the shower. "Yeah it doesn't feel normal" Candice agreed and stepped into the other shower. "Oh the hot water feels so good!" Candice said. Ashley was about to reach for the shampoo above the shower head when she looked down and saw something red coming out of the shower she didn't have to think she knew what it was it was BLOOD!" Ashley screamed. "Ashley are you okay?' Candice asked then looked down and saw the same thing coming out of her faucet. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Well that's Chapter 4!! Please Read and Review!! Check out Chapter 5 to see what happens!!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to "Locked Out" Chapter 5!! Again I own none of the superstars or events that take place in this story…. And please read and review this story!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX John and Jeff were still in the kitchen area after Matt, Chris and Dave went back to the locker room. "I can't believe that we are locked in here!" Jeff said taking another bite of his apple. "I know…… How the hell is it locked anyways?" John began thinking. "What do you mean?" Jeff asked. "Well the arena is always locked from the outside, so no one can come in without a key, but on the inside you can go right out" John said. "Well this makes no sense" Jeff finally said. Then out of no where a vase that was on the table came crashing down. "Holy Crap" Jeff jumped back. "Okay that was freaky" John said catching his breath. Then they both heard the screams from the bathroom. They both realized that it was Ashley and Candice. "Ashley?" John said that began running towards the stairs. "Candy?" Jeff screamed then ran after John. They both made it to the stairs when Jeff crashed into John as He ran up the stairs. "Damn" Jeff grumbled and ran after John. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Dave, Chris and Matt were in the locker room. "I'm gonna try using my cell phone" Chris decided. "Who are you going to call now?" Dave asked while flipping through the latest edition of wwe magazine. "I don't know….." Chris began when his phone started ringing. He looked at his phone and saw Matt's number on it. "Uh dude are you calling me?" Chris asked. "No………" Matt said and went over to him. "Okay this is weird." Chris said. "Oh Diva's Page!!" Dave said. "Move it Jericho" Matt laughed and went over to see the diva's page. "Who the hell is calling me?" Chris asked. "Answer it dude" Dave said. "Fine" Chris sighed "Hello…." All that Chris heard was a loud eerie scream that even Dave and Matt heard. "What the hell?" Dave asked. Then they also heard the two diva's screaming. The three superstars ran through the door. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX The 5 superstars had all made it to the showering area and had all crashed into each other. John and Jeff got up first and went into the room. Ashley saw John and ran into his arms. "Are you okay?' John asked. "Yeah…… but there is something coming out of the faucet" Ashley said. Candice came out and went to Jeff. "Are you okay Candy?" Jeff asked. Candice nodded and Jeff and John went to see what was coming out of the faucet. "Holy Crap!" Jeff saw the blood and went back. John stayed there for a bit and Ashley went over to him. "Why is there blood coming out?" Ashley asked. "I don't want to know" John laughed. The 3 other superstars came in and saw the blood. "Jeff what did you do?" Matt joked. "Nothing yet…….." Jeff laughed. "Okay Candy and I need to change." Ashley said looking down at her towel. "Do you have to?" Chris smirked. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Candice and Ashley were changing. Ashley rummaged through her suitcase for a pair of jeans she put them on then began searching for a t- shirt the first one she pulled out was a Chris Jericho one. She sighed then put it on. Candice put on a pair of black jeans and a red haulter top as Candice was zipping her suitcase something fell out of it. She picked it up, it was a photograph. Ashley went over to her. "What's that Candy?" She asked. Candice looked at it the photo was blurry she couldn't even tell what it was. "What the heck?" Candice asked. Ashley took the photo and looked on the back of it, written in bright red marker it said Jack. "Jack?" Ashley said. "Who's Jack?" Candice asked. "The only Jack I know… belonged to you and Jeff" Ashley sighed. Candice tried hard not to think about him. She knew if she brought up the subject she would probably burst into tears. "Are you two done yet?" They heard Jeff ask. Candice looked at Ashley "Don't say anything about…Jack" Candice swallowed hard. Ashley nodded. "Yeah come in" Candice yelled. The superstars came in Ashley noticed the photo still lying on the floor . She knew if Jeff saw…. He would probably start crying. "Candy!" She whispered. Candice looked at her and Ashley pointed at the photo on the floor. Candice tried to reach for the photo but couldn't she saw that Chris was right next to the photo. "Chris…." She said and hit him in the arm. "Ow what?" Chris said rubbing his arm. "Give me that photo over there." She pointed to it. Chris reached for it an turned it over and saw what was written on the back. "Jack? Who the hell is that?" Chris said in his normal loud voice. "Chris you ass!!" Candice hit him again. "Jack?" Jeff said. "OW!! All I said was Jack!" Chris moaned. Ashley put her hand over his mouth. "Stop saying that!" Ashley whispered to him. "What Jack?" Chris said. "Lord Yes…. Stop saying that" "Why?? What's wrong with the word Jack?" Chris said. "Jack?" Jeff repeated getting chocked up. "That's why!" Ashley told Chris. John went over to Jeff. "You okay Jeff?" Jeff swallowed "Yes" He said his voice breaking. "Okay I got 2 questions… Why is he crying? And who in hell is Jack?" Chris asked. Candice went over to Jeff hugged him. "Jack…Jack was my baby" Jeff said with tears running down his face. "Oh My God, you had a baby?" Chris asked in his normal stupid voice. Ashley gave Chris a look that said "Are you insane?" "No you ass, it was his DOG!" John said bringing Chris up to speed. "You killed your dog?" Chris asked. "I'm going to get some water" Ashley said and John and Chris followed her. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX "Smooth Chris" John said. "What I didn't know that he had a dog named Jack" Chris protested. Ashley went to the door and tried to pull on it again. Then out of no where something sharp flew across the room and hit Ashley in the ankle. "OW" Ashley fell to her knees and looked at the blood dripping out of her ankle. "Are you okay?" Chris asked her. "Yeah….." Ashley said but then the room started spinning and Ashley collapsed on the floor. "ASHLEY?" John said and ran over to her. "I'll go get everyone else!" Chris said and ran back to the room. For John seeing Ashley on the floor like that his world fell apart. But for Ashley the world went black. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Well that's chapter 5!! Checkout Chapter 6!!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to "Locked Out" Chapter 6!! Again I own none of the superstars or events that take place in this story!! R&R please! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX "Jeff you okay?" Matt asked his brother who had stopped crying. "Yeah….. sorry" Jeff said. "Don't be sorry…..it was kind of cute" Candice giggled. "Yeah he was always the soft one" Matt joked. "Fine I admit I'm the most emotional one in this relationship" Jeff said. "What relationship" Matt asked. "Our brotherly relationship" Jeff laughed. "Some relationship" Dave joked. Then Chris burst into the room and almost fell onto Jeff. "You again?" Jeff groaned. "Ashley……ankle…..Floor" Chris tried to say while catching his breath. "Huh?" Candice asked. Chris finally caught his breath "Something hit Ashley in the ankle and she collapsed" "WHAT?" Dave said "Where is John?" Jeff asked. "He's with Ashley by the door" Chris said. "Let's go" Matt said getting up XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Ashley hadn't moved in over 10 minutes and John hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He had tears in his eyes but was determined not to let them show. "Ash?" He asked again tapping her on the shoulder. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair. He touched the necklace the he had given her for their one year anniversary that she hadn't taken off. The other superstars came rushing in Candice went over to John. "Is she……breathing?" She asked blinking back tears. John put his head on her chest and felt it going up and down. "Yeah" He said. "Lets take her back into the locker room." Chris said John nodded and picked up Ashley. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Ashley had been out for about an hour. John was pacing back in forth in the room. Candice had tried everything… throwing water on her….saying her name, Ashley was out. Chris tried not to look at Ashley he was getting chocked up looking at her he sat down and looked at her ankle. I was swollen with blood still coming out of it. "It must have been some sort of poison inside that arrow that hit her" Chris said. "What if she doesn't wake up?" John asked with tears still in his eyes. "Don't think like that man." Matt told him. Then Ashley began to open her eyes. John was the first one to notice. " Ashley?" He ran to her and began sobbing into her shoulder. "Why is he………." Ashley tried to say trying to remember what happened. " Do you feel okay?" Candice asked her. " My head is pounding and my ankle is throbbing" Ashley managed to say. "Something hit you in the ankle and you passed out" Dave told her. "Why is he crying?" Ashley asked holding John tighter. "Are you kidding…. He's been waiting to cry for over an hour" Chris smirked. "I'm so glad your okay" Candice said and then also began crying onto Ashley. Then Jeff looked at Matt and eventually they both burst and began crying onto Ashley as well. "Aw what the hell" Dave said and then joined the group hug. Ashley looked at Chris just waiting for him to burst as well. "You know men don't cry" Chris said. Ashley rolled her eyes. Then Chris finally gave in. "You guys know I don't like to cry" Ashley said tears rolling down her face. "Sorry I started all of this" John said. "Its okay dude" Dave said. "You made me cry….wow" Chris joked looking at Ashley. After about 10 minutes everyone got up, Ashley tried to get up. "Can you get up?" John asked her. "Yeah" She said and pulled her self up. "Oh crap" She said looking at her swollen ankle. "Can you walk?" Candice asked. Ashley nodded. Jeff reached for the door knob and turned it but it was locked. "Huh?" Jeff asked. "What?" Matt asked. "Its locked" Jeff said. "Again?" Ashley groaned. John went over to them and tried the door knob as well, nothing. "Well that's just perfect" Chris groaned. "Anybody notice that its getting really hot in here?" Candice said. Then all the superstars noticed the intense heat. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Well that's Chapter 6!!


End file.
